


Fluff, Smut, and Fluffy Smut

by JacetheSmutGuy94



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacetheSmutGuy94/pseuds/JacetheSmutGuy94
Summary: A collection of asks and prompts from my main Tumblr blog, @jace-the-smut-guy. Here you'll see both canon RWBY characters and my RWBY OCs (with a few added guest OCs of friends). I hope you enjoy.





	1. A Blissful Time

# A Blissful Time

**_///An old prompt my friend from Tumblr, @just-a-bit-yangry sent a while ago that I never got around to until I remembered it recently, and I wrote it out since it’s Ebony’s weekend///_ **

Ask: “ _So Saki… I know you’ve been using that bliss dust on Ebby. What happened when you used catnip at the same time?”_

* * *

 

Sakura’s eyes widened and she blushed brightly along wih Ebony as both sat in the latter’s bed. Ebony wrapped her arms a bit tighter around Sakura’s shoulder and wrapped her long tail tighter around the vocalist’s waist as well. “W-w-well…” Sakura stuttered but blushed even more at the memories that played in both girls’ minds, “I-it was definitely something to remember…”

“Mhmm…” Ebony hummed her agreement and tried to hide her red cheeks by lifting Sakura up in front of her.

Sakura giggled a bit and leaned her head back against Ebony’s. “I guess… L-let’s t-tell how it went.”

**X x X x X**

_**The week before** _

Ebony had been extremely affectionate since Sakura had given her some catnip one Saturday night. She was rubbing her body all over Sakura’s for an hour straight before their teammates had gone somewhere to let them have some time alone. Sakura was thankful for that because any longer and Ebony would have started stripping right in front of them, and then strip Sakura herself because Ebony had become very horny thanks to the catnip making her rub herself on Sakura so much, her cock hard and stretching her panties. All of that had turned Sakura on a great deal as well and she was so very glad that the others left. Because now…

Now, Sakura wanted to try something.

She had been, very playfully, stripped of her clothes with her last garment being the panties that now dangled from Ebony’s teeth. She was on her hands and knees, looking at Sakura curiously through slitted eyes, tilting her head cutely as her long tail swished around lazily above her. That sight… Before anything, Sakura just had to have a picture and she grabbed her camera to do so. When Sakura had her shot ready, Ebony dropped down to her elbows, her chin just inches above the bed as she stared at Sakura, and now her backside was swaying back and forth with her tail.

As the picture was taken, Sakura felt her heart swell at seeing how absolutely adorable Ebony was being. She was always so adorable but it was increased triple when she took catnip on rare occasions, and this was no different. Gods, and Ebony was so playfully dominant with her too, which was a very nice change of pace at times but Ebony wasn’t really forceful or rough. Of course that was all okay for Sakura too.

Before she had given Ebony catnip, she had told the giantess of something she wanted to try with her. Ebony was curious and readily agreed, and then Sakura had showed Ebony something she had hidden away from everyone. And that  _something_  was a vial of Bliss Dust she bought from one Etra Ivory. Ebony had heard from Holly about this dust from her times with Laurel, and she blushed and immediately said yes. And then Sakura brought out the catnip, and Ebony was completely on board.

And now, Ebony was on her knees and elbows on the bed as Sakura went to pull out the Bliss Dust. “Alright, Ebby… I know you like being on top when you’re high, but lay back for me, okay?” Sakura said to Ebony.

“’ _Kaaay_ ~” Ebony giggled, dropping Sakura’s panties out of her teeth, and she laid back on the bed, spreading her legs for her girlfriend to do whatever she wanted.

Sakura smiled at that and she got on the bed, crawling between Ebony’s legs and placing a hand on her nine inch long member. Sakura shivered in excitement for what may happen when she applied the Bliss Dust to Ebony. Sakura wrapped her fingers around her girlfriend’s cock and slowly began to stroke it, quickly earning purrs of pleasure from the kitty Faunus that Sakura smiled even more at. For a few minutes, Sakura’s excitement grew as she jerked Ebony off until she saw some precum dribbling from the tip after all the rubbing against her panties, then Sakura leaned down and licked it clean and made Ebony purr a bit deeper.

“Alright…” Sakura’s excitement grew unbearable and she took her hand from Ebony, then she opened up the vial, “Ready, Pretty Kitty?”

Ebony smiled as she cutely held the tip of her tail in her mouth. She let go of it and smiled brightly. “ _Mmhmm_ ~ Ready, Hummingbird~” She purred.

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath. “I hope I don’t use too much.” She said and slowly began to pour the Bliss Dust over Ebony’s cock.

The dust itself was warm on Ebony as it was applied to her cock, and it made her purr even more. When a bit more was applied, Sakura started to rub it all over Ebony’s member, bringing more purrs and some moans from her as her cock was soon nearly covered in a thin layer of the special dust, and Sakura stopped pouring and she plugged the vial up for use for some other time. Sakura wiped her hand off on the bedsheets, and she licked her lips in anticipation of the unknown.

“Alright, Ebby…” Sakura hovered her hands over Ebony’s cock and used her aura through her palms to activate the dust and make it absorb into the skin of Ebony’s dick, and the effects were nearly immediate as the warmth of Sakura’s aura had sent pleasure coursing through Ebony’s body.

After Sakura saw no dust remaining on Ebony, she gulped and slowly ran her finger down the length of the member. Ebony’s toes curled and she let out a meow from that action alone, and Sakura wondered if she accidentally used too much. She was about to voice her concern but she let out a squeak as Ebony grabbed her and quickly switched places with her, and now she was the one between Sakura’s legs and now her cock was lined up with Sakura’s pussy, which was now just soaked with her arousal.

Ebony’s face loomed over Sakura’s as she had her hands on the backs of the vocalist’s thighs, lifting her up enough for her dick to be lined up perfectly. “Mate~” Ebony said in a voice that nearly made it sound like she was in a trance, “Feel good~”

That immediately made Sakura know that just maybe she  _did_  use too much. Ebony was never dominant like this when high, and the sound of her voice itself was enough to send chills of pleasure down Sakura’s spine. Ebony absolutely needed to fuck her and make herself feel good thanks to the Bliss Dust used on her combined with her altered state of mind from the catnip.

“Saki!” Ebony exclaimed in an adorable sound and plunged her cock as far into Sakura’s pussy as possible, immediately hilting herself inside with one extremely hard thrust that made her cock slam into Sakura’s cervix to bring out a loud cry of ecstasy laced with some pain, but the latter was quickly and absolutely drowned out.

From there, Ebony started to wildly thrust in and out of Sakura’s pussy and Sakura was completely stunned by how much Ebony had been affected by the catnip and the pleasure that came from the Bliss Dust on her cock. She already didn’t care that she probably used a bit too much on Ebony. Within just the first few seconds of Ebony’s cock hammering Sakura’s cunt, the Menagerian already felt like she was about to cum! It was so good!

“O-oh! Oh gods!” Sakura exclaimed as she clenched the bedsheets in her fingers, her eyes wide as tremors of pleasure crashed through her body in waves as Ebony fucked her. She absolutely wasn’t ready for it to be this hard, but she was loving it from her giant kitten, “Oh fuck~! O-ooooh fuck, th-this~ is~ amazing~!”

Ebony’s purring grew to new heights, as did Sakura’s screams of ecstasy. Sakura began to give very loud, warbling moans as she began to cum within just the first minute of the fucking, her inner walls clenching around Ebony’s member.

Sakura’s eyelids fluttered over and over with each fast, hard thrust Ebony pounded her with and she clenched the bedsheets with white knuckles. Another thirty seconds went by and Sakura was cumming once more and her moans sounded even louder, closer to warbling screams of pleasure as Ebony continued to let her pussy have it.

To Sakura, this was absolutely amazing! To have her normally submissive giantess girlfriend fucking her harder than she ever has was a very welcome change in tradition in their amazing relationship, and Sakura just loved it so much. If she came twice already in less than two minutes, she didn’t know if she’d be able to last! If it only lasted a few hours for if the correct amount was used, she shuddered to think how long it would be in effect if she ended up using too much. But she’d be a liar if she said she wasn’t looking forward to finding out.

“Gods, yes~! Ebby keep going~!” Sakura screamed, her back arching as yet another orgasm tore through her body and her moans returned once more, “Ahhhhh th-this is s-s-sooo gooOOOD~!”

She screamed the last word even louder when Ebony pushed her legs further up and soon, her legs now pressed to the sides of her breasts. Sakura gasped when Ebony placed her hands on the pillows on either side of her head and began fucking her even harder in a mating press, and she instantly began to cum again as her pussy was pounded even more intensely in this new position, and that’s when Sakura’s mind began to slip as a fifth orgasm erupted from her and made her moan as loud as she could. That was five orgasms from her in three minutes.

Then, Ebony started to feel a climax coming, no pun intended.

Thanks to the Bliss Dust, Ebony’s pleasure had rose quicker than normal and she had started to cum, giving a deep mewl as she began to flood Sakura’s womb with her infertile seed. Not missing a beat at all, Ebony continued to fuck Sakura into the bed even when she continued to cum. Another effect of the Bliss Dust was that when used on a male or futa’s genitalia, they could cum in increased amounts. Ebony could already cum and fill little more than half a cup, so take that and multiply it by four times and it was just like the amount she could cum when very pent up.

All of that warmth pouring into Sakura’s pussy had quickly filled her womb up and good lord, did it ever overflow past Ebony’s cock. The amount of cum that was pushed out made a puddle in the bedsheets, which would definitely need to be replaced because Ebony was nowhere near finished yet, and Sakura was more than happy with that. The singer had soon lost her ability to speak after a sixth orgasm, then a seventh, then an eighth and ninth and tenth. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head from the treatment Ebony was giving her, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. The screaming had stopped but were replaced by moans that were nearly as loud, and it was music to Ebony’s ears.

All of this was within just seven or eight minutes. Think about that, and think about the sheer amount of times Sakura had came in thirty minutes, then an hour. All of it equaled to nearly one hundred times she came thanks to Ebony’s cock pumping into her at an intense pace and force. But on the other side of that coin, Ebony had cum only once in three minutes, then the second time came at six minutes where Sakura came ten times. Think about how many times she came in an hour and how much of her spunk she pumped into Sakura’s cunt. It equaled to fifteen times Ebony had came. And from all of that, Sakura’s stomach had become so inflated she looked a couple months pregnant, even though it was impossible for Ebony to get her pregnant.

And Ebony was still going.

“Ha~  _H-haaa Saki_ ~” Ebony moaned and giggled as she said her girlfriend’s name, “S-so  _gooood_ ~”

Sakura was in no condition to reply. Her mind had been completely shot and overloaded with ecstasy. It was all because Ebony felt her cock getting so much pleasure thanks to too much Bliss Dust being used on it, and she wanted to get as much as she could out of it and her state of mind after taking the catnip was definitely causing that. Within the next three hours, the bedsheets were an absolute mess, Sakura had begun to look like she was six months pregnant now, and the bed had been broken down! That certainly wasn’t planned for and would be tough to explain when they had to buy a new bed, bed frame, and new sheets and covers.

But it wasn’t like either girl cared right now. All Ebony was focused on was getting one last orgasm out as she felt the Bliss Dust wearing off. The futa giantess also felt herself losing steam after all she was giving to Sakura, so she worked even harder to get one last load out into her girlfriend before she passed out on top of her. A few long minutes later, Ebony did with one last thrust, hilting herself fully inside Sakura’s pussy as she gave a significantly smaller load than before, but it was still a big one.

“ _Nyaaaaaah_ ~” Ebony meowed as the last ropes of cum shot from her and added onto the insane amount she already pumped into Sakura.

Both girls’ minds were in complete hazes. Sakura’s from the overload of pleasure and Ebony’s from both that and the catnip, the latter beginning to wear off and make her extremely tired. With her eyes half open, she eased up and let Sakura’s legs free, then she pulled her cock out of Sakura’s pussy and watched as it was followed by a very heavy amount of her cum.

Then, she promptly passed out on top of Sakura, and Sakura soon did as well as all of that cum inside her was slowly squeezed out of her by Ebony laying on her.

**X x X x X**

“…W-W-Wave paid f-f-for a-a new bed a-and stuff for us…” Ebony said with a very intense blush on her face as she still tried to hide it behind Sakura.

“Th-thankfully, yeah… I-I would have died of embarrassment if we had to sit in miss Goodwitch’s office any longer,” Sakura remarked with an equally as intense blush coloring her cheeks, “O-or if I had to call mom and dad.”

“S-s-same with mama a-and p-papa,” Ebony said in a squeak, “I-I can still smell m-my cum.”

“A-and that’s why we all hang out in the courtyard while we try air the room out.” Sakura said.

The two girls were silent for some time as they continued to think of that moment. “Do you… wanna do it again sometime?” Sakura asked Ebony.

Ebony mewled a bit in response. “Y-yeah. B-but m-maybe ask E-Etra h-how much w-we’re meant to u-use.”


	2. Gangbang the Owl

**///Hey everyone! This is a special commission/art trade I did for my friend from Discord involving her OC. I hope you enjoy///**

**Word count after editing: 3761**

_“Luna, a small-bodied artist known as Owl, has a meet up with some of her "biggest” fans at a convention, which turned out to be more than she bargained for when her fans surrounded her, wanting something more than just a print of her art.“_

* * *

Standing behind a booth at a local convention, a young artist was timidly greeting each person that came up to her and purchased a piece of her printed art. The girl was happy that so many people had stopped by to meet her and bought some art, her yellow eyes clearly showing that emotion. She was a small girl, around four feet and eight inches tall with long legs. She wore a tight black tank top, tight gold shorts, and a pair of toeless black leggings. She had short pink hair parted in the middle, standing out against her chocolate skin tone and her clothes hugged her toned body nicely. Her entire look was very cute, making everyone that stopped by just smile.

"Th-thank you for coming,” Luna said to another person who just bought something, “And thank you for your support!” She said as the person walked away.

The whole day for her was spent standing or sitting behind her booth, and she was happy. At one point, there was a group of three that had asked her if she wanted to have a meet up with them, saying that they were her biggest fans and they’d like to get to know her and have some fun after buying some art. There was no way Luna was going to turn that down. The three seemed so nice and she was happy to play some games with them and talk, even if she was very shy with agreeing.

And so at the end of the day, Luna met back up with the three and they took her to a not-so-empty back room where another five people were waiting, sitting around a bed that was there for some reason. “O-oh, there’s m-m-more!” Luna said in surprise, her eyes going between everyone, “I-I didn’t expect th-that…”

“It’s okay, Owl,” One of the women said with a smile, “We’re all  _huge_  fans of yours, but we didn’t all want to crowd you at your booth and ask all at once~”

“O-oh, I remember you all n-now,” Luna said and gave a small smile, “Thank you all so much! I-I’d be happy to get to know you too!”

“That’s good to know,” Another woman said, who wasn’t too much taller than Luna was, “We all want to get to know you inside and out~”

Luna smiled even more, but she noticed a teensy little problem. “S-so… a-are we gonna play games?”

Everyone looked between each other and one of the men that asked her to come chuckled. “Oh definitely. We have a good game that we’d love to play with you~”

One of the girls took her by the hand and led her over to the bed, then she sat her down. “What are we playing and how do we play?” Luna asked, slowly getting used to being with all of the people.

Then, her voice became non existent as the woman dropped her pants and revealed that she was a very well endowed futa. “We’re gonna play a game called ” _Gangbang the Owl_ “~” The futa said and laid her ten inches of cockmeat across her face, “It’s pretty simple. Just sit right there and let us all do the work~”

Luna couldn’t bring herself to say anything, especially when the futa pulled back and started to push her cock into her mouth. Luna didn’t fully know what was happening at all. One minute, she was thinking she was going to have a simple meet n’ greet with some fans but now she was sitting on the bed, which she was still trying to figure out the reason for it being there, being forced to take the futa’s cock into her mouth while said futa held onto the sides of her head.

Luna was hesitant of course, considering that things had happened so suddenly. She struggled a bit when the futa held her head but as she kept moving her hips back and forth, Luna started to not mind it as she was really getting to know her fans. For a few minutes, the futa thrusted her cock into the petite artist’s mouth, slowly pushing it deeper and deeper while Luna sat there on the edge of the bed. It took a little bit, but she eventually, slowly began to like what was happening. She started to really like the feeling of the futa’s cock gliding across her tongue and hitting the back of her throat, which caused her to gag for a few moments before she got used to it.

She didn’t know what it was, but that feeling just felt so nice and hot to her. Luna closed her eyes and began to lightly moan, placing her hands on the futa’s thighs. She was definitely beginning to like it, and she started to want more. She opened her eyes back up and and she glanced around at all the others, who all had their pants off and their cocks in their hands. Two more futas, and the rest were guys. All of those cocks just waiting to take her started to get Luna very excited, and she squeezed the first futa’s thighs from the thoughts running through her mind. She started to want all of those dicks fucking her holes over and over all night, and the thought of it was making her so wet.

“Mmmm~” Luna moaned and began to lightly suck on the futa’s cock in her throat.

“Ooooh now you’re getting the hang of the "game”, Owl~“ The futa said with a grin, "I think it’s time to step things up~”

Soon, Luna felt something on the bed behind her, then she got pulled back onto a guy’s lap. Then, the futa got on the bed and shoved her cock back into her throat while another person ripped her shorts and her leggings open to reveal her wet pussy and her tight, puckered asshole. She gulped nervously, which only served to make the futa fucking her throat moan and thrust harder, which is something Luna really started liking.

Before Luna knew it, the guy she was in the lap of was rubbing his cock against her pussy to get it nice and slick, then he slowly started sliding it into her ass. Luna’s body tensed and she whimpered a bit as it went further and further inside her and then another guy came over and shoved his cock as far as he could into her pussy, causing her to let out a muffled moan around the futa’s cock.

Little Luna had no idea that her day was going to turn out this way but she didn’t want to complain. It was all making her feel so good and she started to want more. So, Luna started trying to move her hips with the thrusts of the men plundering her lower holes, both their huge cocks forcefully plunging in and out of her, their balls slapping against her skin as the futa’s did with her chin. Luna started to lose her breath from the throatfucking she was getting, but the futa noticed her eyes slowly close a few moments later and pulled out, letting her take a few big breaths of air as she coughed up some saliva that trailed between her lips and the futa’s delicious cock.

“Aww, you don’t wanna pass out right at the beginning of the game do you, Owl~?” The futa asked with a grin, and Luna shook her head a couple times, “That’s good! We’re not even close to finishing~”

“Speak for yourself!” The guy fucking Luna’s cunt exclaimed, “Her pussy’s so tight~”

“Well so is her throat~” The futa responded, sticking her girlcock back into Luna’s mouth and let her start to suck on it.

“And her ass~!” The guy below Luna exclaimed, holding onto her hips as he railed into her rear.

“Hear that, Owl? They like you~” The second futa said as she got on the bed, stroking her thick, foot long cock beside of Luna’s face before another guy went to her other side and poked her in the cheek with his cock, which was huge as well.

Luna didn’t think of anything else and hesitantly reached her hands up to wrap her fingers around their cocks, stroking them as she sucked the first futa off. All three let out moans as the other two guys continued to fuck her cunt and her ass hard. She started feeling an orgasm building up deep within her and she just couldn’t stop herself from going faster, taking the first futa’s cock deeper into her throat on her own and the futa moaned deeply. Luna began to cum a few moments later and let out a scream around the futa’s cock, her toes curling in bliss and her pussy tightening around the guys cock, which urged him to start fucking harder and force his cock as deep as it would go with each thrust.

“ _Fuuuuck_  she got even tighter~” The guy said, gripping Luna’s thighs in his hands, “This is so great~”

“C'mon, Owl. Don’t just focus on one~” The second futa said with a smirk, pulling Luna off the other futa’s cock, “Give your other fans some love too~”

Luna looked up at her with her yellow eyes, both shining with tears from having her throat fucked, and she started sucking on the futa’s meat while she moved her hand to the other. She went slow with the blowjob while she moved her hips with the thrusts of the two guys before taking her lips from the futa and turning to the other guy to wrap them around his cock, and she pushed forward and took it halfway down her throat before the second futa reached over and pushed her all the way down on it, making her deepthroat it and causing her to gag around it. That just made the guy start to fuck her throat and Luna’s cheeks puffed out a bit as she used her tongue to the best of her abilities to help him get off.

“Hurry up, please!” The last futa exclaimed as she stroked her cock to what she was seeing, “We wanna spend time with her too!”

“Oh don’t be a baby,” The first futa stuck her tongue out at him and smirked, “Looks like Owl is actually quite the little slut, so everyone’s gonna get their turns fucking her~”

Luna let out a hum at hearing that as she was finally let off of the guy’s cock after a minute of him fucking her face, then she went back to the first futa’s cock and worked on her for a bit. The futa groaned happily as Luna’s tight throat surrounded her cock again and she couldn’t help but thrust against the small artist’s face. Luna was learning to how to breath with the facefucking so she was able to keep going without losing her breath too badly and she felt the futa’s cock throbbing in her throat, along with the guys’ dicks in her ass and pussy, which was enough to make her cum once more. The taste of precum on her tongue when the futa pulled her cock back was one of the weirdest tasting things, but Luna was loving it and it went well with her love of being gangbanged like this.

Before long, the futa grunted and grabbed handfuls of Luna’s pink hair and slammed her hips into her face, her balls tightening before she unloaded a thick and heavy dose of cum straight down Luna’s throat. “Oooh take it, Owl~! Swallow my cum~!”

Luna felt the cum filling her throat and her toes curled once more as it backed up into her mouth before she started swallowing the thick, salty spunk down. She felt immediately hooked on it and she continued swallowing, her throat milking out as much cum as possibly from the futa before she stopped pumping it out. It wasn’t long after that before the two guys let out loud groans and started to cum deep inside her ass and her pussy, continuing to thrust as they pumped out their own thick seed into her. The feeling of the warm cum inside of Luna had quickly made her start to cum again and her pussy clenched a bit more around the cock inside of it, and it was like her asshole clenched around the other cock on its own, both orifices milking the cocks dry.

The futa and the two guys pulled their cocks out of Luna, leaving her panting for breath as she came down from her second orgasm of the night. Cum leaked from her ass and pussy as the remaining futa and male on the bed grabbed her. The guy pulled Luna into his lap, laying down and shoving his cock into her ass and he began to thrust wildly as he held onto the backs of her thighs, bouncing her up and down along with his rough thrusts. The futa licked her lips and lined her cock up with Luna’s cunt and pushed in, causing the pink-haired artist to let out a cry of ecstasy as the futa pushed her legs up further and pinned them down to fuck her in a mating press, making her cock go even deeper than the guy’s did and the tip slammed against the entrance of her womb with every thrust, driving Luna crazy with pleasure.

“Aaahhh~ H-haaaa~” Luna moaned out loud, “P-pleeease g-give me more~”

The futa above her grinned widely at hearing that. “Awww the Owl wants more~?”

Luna nodded multiple times but the futa began to slow down a bit. “Say it~”

Luna whined as the futa kept slowing down more and more. “I-I want m-more…” She said in a squeak of embarrassment.

“Hmm? No one can hear you, Owl~” The guy under Luna said and slowed his thrusting, causing her to whine even more, “You’ll have to speak up~”

“I w-want moooore~!” Luna exclaimed before the two could stop, “Pleeeeaase~!”

The futa and the guy shared a grin over Luna’s shoulders as everyone else laughed. “Well since you asked so nicely~” The futa said and Luna gasped and moaned when both started fucking her with more power, squeezing her body between them both.

Luna could feel her body coming close to hitting yet another orgasm in this new position. Both started fucking her with renewed force, their balls slapping against Luna’s skin with each thrust. The guy hooked her arms in his own and kept them from doing anything and she whined once more, wanting to wrap her arms around the futa’s shoulders to keep her from stopping but now she was held completely from moving, but she was loving it so much as evidenced by how much she was moaning for them both.

The two were completely in synch with their thrusts, one thrusting in and the other pulling out, both alternating like that over and over. They fucked Luna into numerous orgasms as the futa’s cock slammed against her cervix at every thrust. Luna’s limbs were aching, feeling like they were on fire because of how they were held and pinned down and she was in love with the feeling. She panted and moaned like a bitch in heat and was brought to orgasm again, her body tensing as her toes curled hard. The futa moaned deeply and closed her eyes in bliss from Luna’s walls clamping down around her cock and she thrusted harder and faster for a bit before she started to dump her seed into Luna’s cunt, pushing her cock as far as it could go into the artist.

Luna felt the hot load of cum filling her, adding onto what was there before, and she let out a louder and longer moan than before. The futa opened her eyes up and smiled at the sight of Luna’s pleasure-filled face and she leaned down to kiss her, tasting the cum on her tongue from the first futa cumming in her throat and mouth. Luna moaned into the kiss while the guy pushed himself harder, starting to thrust almost violently into her ass, making her moan a muffled, loud moan into the futa’s mouth. She sloppily returned the kiss all while the guy reshaped her ass for several minutes before he finally let out a grunt and a long moan and unleashed his cum into her. For Luna, it felt like she felt his cum shooting so deep inside her and it felt as amazing as the last guy’s did.

The guy thrusted a few more hard times to get as much cum into her that he could before he was done, breathing deeply for a few moments. It took another minute or so for the futa to stop making our with Luna but she finally did and both she and the guy pulled their cocks out of her, letting her limbs go free. Luna let out a hiss of pain as her limbs were finally given movement again, especially her legs, but she already missed being fucked in that position. She was laid on the bed by the guy and he and the futa got off the bedx and that only left two that hadn’t had a turn with her yet.

“Is it finally our turn?” The guy asked, taking a step forward. Luna looked over and her eyes widened at the foot long cock between his legs, which seemed a bit thicker than the second futa’s.

“It’s about time!” Th futa exclaimed and Luna’s eyes looked to her and she let out a whimper of anticipation when she saw her meat, which was thirteen inches long.

“Well hurry up and take her~” The first futa said with a grin, “Then we can all go again~”

“With pleasure~” The guy said with a hungry grin.

He turned Luna over and pulled her up to her knees, and he shoved his cock deep into her ass, causing her to let out a scream of pleasure. Then, he hooked his arms around her legs and lifted her up and he interlocked his fingers behind her head to complete a full nelson hold. He turned around and started to fuck Luna’s ass, causing her to let out a series of moans while the final futa came forward and inserted her huge fuckstick into her cunt, quickly taking it as deep as she could and making the tip slam into her cervix before she started to piston her hips back and forth inside her. Luna moaned so much from being sandwiched between the two hung fans, one fucking her full nelson and the other just laying into her pussy with her hard thrusts, her cock battering against her womb’s entrance every single time.

It didn’t take long for Luna to be forced into another orgasm and this time she couldn’t help but let out a scream of pure ecstasy. The futa felt her cunt clenching more around her cock and she let out a bit of a growl before she started going harder, which prompted the guy to follow suit. Both of them started to fuck her at a brutally rough speed and it was beginning to drive her crazy. The longer it went on, Luna’s eyes rolled more and more into the back of her head and her tongue began to hang out of her mouth as she continued to moan and scream from the two using her holes for their pleasure.

“Ooooh I think you guys are breaking Owl~” One of the other futas said with a smirk, “Keep going~”

“Don’t have to tell us twice~!” The last futa exclaimed as she continued to hammer Luna’s cunt while the guy kept on pumping in and out of her ass.

Everything quickly built up again for the small artist called Owl and she started to cum again, her body trembling in pleasure from the punishment she was receiving. The guys continued to fuck her for close to an hour longer, orgasm after orgasm being drawn from her. Everyone watched on as the two completely broke Luna’s mind, which was definitely aided by them all fucking her before, and they all stroked their cocks to the sight. Luna was completely at the mercy of the two currently fucking her and she was happy for it. She wanted nothing more than to keep being used by them, the other futas, and everyone else in that room for as long as possible. Her mind was just gone, completely replaced by the intense and numbing pleasure she was receiving from them all and these two guys.

Luna’s eyelids twitched sporadically as she came for… perhaps the thirtieth time? The fiftieth? Maybe even the hundredth? She had never been keeping track to begin with and everyone else was too busy just watching her get fucked to care. But eventually, the futa and the guy’s cocks started to throb inside of Luna and she felt it clearly, then the two started to unload their hot seed deep inside of her. The two let out groans of relief after holding themselves back for a bigger release and Luna moaned so deep and loud, and she whimpered a bit when the two stopped thrusting while they blew their loads all over her insides, filling her womb and her anal cavity with their thick cum.

Luna’s bottom jaw quivered as her whole body shook from the aftershocks of all her orgasms rushed over her. She tried to speak and beg for more but she couldn’t talk or do anything except just be held limply in the arms of the guy. After several moments of feeling their cum filling her, the futa pulled out of her wrecked cunt and the guy lifted her up off his cock, both holes leaking profusely with spunk, and he set her down on the bed.

“That… was the best~” The futa said with a large grin plastered across her face.

The smallest futa walked up and laid in bed, propping her elbows on the bed and her chin in her hands. “It was  _soooo_  fun to meet you, Owl~” She said, smiling happily, “We’d all love to do this again some day~”

“N-noooo…” Luna whined and looked at the futa, “pleeeaash keep m-me~”

The futa tilted her head. “Oh? You want more~?”

“Yeeeshhhh~” Luna replied in a heavily slurred voice, “M-mooore~”

The futa’s smile turned to a grin. “Well everyone, you heard her~ Let’s give the Owl what she wants, just like the good fans we are~”


	3. Sunscreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem and Cinder take a break from villainy and go to the beach. (Based on a piece of art from an artist called Zronku, done as a request from the person taking requests to the artist and I did this for them taking my request for art of a couple of my OCs)

Summer time was often a wonderful time for anyone. It gave the opportunity for the people of all kingdoms to visit either Vale or Mistral for a vacation from their lives. The main thing the visitors and citizens of the two kingdoms love to do is visit one of the beaches they had to offer. On one of these beaches in a private area were two of the most villainous women on Remnant, both of them relaxing and basking in the sun.

Cinder, sporting her short shoulder length haircut, wore a one piece bikini that was mostly black with the right side red, two straps going up and around her neck. To top that look off, she wore a nice straw hat to keep the sun off her head.

Salem was wearing a dark purple two piece bikini and a choker around her neck of the same color. On her head was a pair of white framed sunglasses as well, ready to keep the sun from her eyes as she laid on her back on her blanket, for if she felt like she needed them.

The two were taking a break from everything and just wanted to enjoy their day without any interruptions, and they had been at it for at least a few hours either basking in the sun on their separate blankets, or sitting in chairs under a parasol while their colleagues were all scattered around the private stretch of beach.

And now, both of them were back at laying in the sun, and it was time for Salem to put some sunscreen on herself. With her eye barely open, Cinder had watched as Salem began to apply the sunscreen on her body, starting with her legs. Her hands rubbed all over the pale skin and she eventually had both legs covered well enough, and then she focused on her stomach. Cinder watched Salem’s hands rub the lotion all over her stomach, and when she started to rub under her breasts, Cinder’s eye opened just a bit more and she bit her lip a bit.

Salem’s body was always catching Cinder’s eye one way or another and to see her caressing her body and rubbing the undersides of her breasts like she was to apply the sunscreen was like a wet dream come to life. But as that thought came to her head, she let out a barely noticeable moan, and that made Salem glance over toward her. Cinder quickly closed her eye, and Salem smirked openly at that before continuing what she was doing.

 _“Gods I hope she didn’t notice me staring,”_ Cinder thought to herself,  _“If she caught me, I’d be dead!”_

She wanted to keep her eyes closed but she couldn’t help herself and cracked one open again, and she saw that Salem was now undoing the strings of her top. Cinder gulped a bit when she saw that. Salem’s fingers slowly pulled at the ends of the strings and became untied, and then she moved to the strings tied behind her neck amd released them as well and she pulled the top away, Cinder got a very good, long look at the immortal woman’s large breasts and those cute light purple nipples that she had never been able to see before. And now that she finally got the chance, she just didn’t want to look away.

“Cinder…” Salem said suddenly, and Cinder froze in place.

“Y-yes?” Cinder asked, snapping her eye closed.

Salem began to smile. “Can you put some lotion on my back, please~?”

Cinder’s eyes slowly came open and she saw that Salem was holding the bottle out to her. A few seconds went by until she blinked her eyes a few times, and she jumped up to her knees. “S-sure! I-I mean, yes, of c-course!”

Salem handed the bottle to Cinder and tossed her bikini top to the side, and she laid down on her stomach. “Don’t be afraid to rub it in everywhere~”

“Y-yes, mistress!”

Salem noticed a very excited and happy tone in her underling’s voice and she chuckled as she got herself comfortable, and she waited for Cinder to start. Cinder for her part was very excited to be able to rub the lotion onto Salem’s back. She slowly and carefully straddled Salem’s thighs and she gulped bit, holding the lotion bottle in her hand. After a moment, she started to pour some of it onto Salem’s back, the cool lotion making Salem shiver a bit from the feeling.

Cinder set the bottle down and she took a deep breath, and then she reached down and began to rub the lotion into the pale, soft skin of Salem’s back. She was more gentle and careful at first considering it was Salem she was putting the lotion on and Salem could kill her without breaking a sweat. She lightly pressed her fingers into Salem’s skin and rubbed all over the top of her back and her shoulders, slowly getting it all across her skin.

Then, she slowly started to grow more confident and she started rubbing the lotion onto Salem’s sides. Her movements became faster but they were still careful, and she soon had to pour a bit more lotion onto her hands and then she returned to rubbing it into Salem’s sides, slowly putting a bit more effort into her hands and fingers’ movements. She felt Salem wiggle a bit under her and groan a bit, and she turned her head to look at Cinder, smirking a bit.

“Oh? Your hands are getting adventurous, Cinder~” Salem purred.

Cinder blinked once before she looked down to where her hands were, and she noticed that she had ended up reaching under Salem, grabbing a good handful of her large breasts and was just rubbing and squeezing the sunscreen into them. Cinder froze right then and there, but then Salem chuckled.

“You still have a bit more of my back to get to, Cinder,” Salem said to her, “Then… maybe I’ll let your hands explore more~”

Cinder nodded and slowly withdrew her hands from Salem’s breasts and returned them to her back. “O-oh, right, s-sorry.”

Salem chuckled again. “Your hands feel very good~”

“Th-thank you, Salem-I mean mistress!” Cinder said with a very happy tone in her voice as she started running lotion onto Salem’s lower back.

“Oh just call me Salem, Cinder.”

“Right, sorry mist-” Cinder stopped herself, “S-Salem.”

Salem rolled her black and red eyes a bit and laid her head down, letting Cinder continue her work. Cinder was very confident in herself now and started to put a bit more pressure into Salem’s back, and that caused the Grimm queen to let out a few light moans. She didn’t expect Cinder to massage the lotion into her skin, but she wasn’t complaining. She figured that Cinder was just trying to do a bit more to help her relax, and that was fine by her.

Salem knew the girl had a crush on her, so she just let Cinder do what she wanted except for fondling her breasts. Not yet, at least. As she said, Cinder still had some more of her back to cover and she was now doing that quite happily. Salem’s light moans continued to fill the air as Cinder rubbed the lotion into Salem’s skin, and it just felt amazing. So amazing that Salem started to wiggle her hips back and forth to tease Cinder a bit.

Cinder felt the movement and her eyes drifted downward to see Salem’s plump rear waving and shaking under her, and it captivated her. Her hands slowly moved down Salem’s skin and along her curves and soon stopped on her rear. Before Cinder knew it, she had taken the bottle and poured more lotion onto Salem’s butt, and then she started to really rub it across the pale white skin. Salem let out a few more moans as Cinder began to grope and squeeze both soft mounds of flesh, massaging the lotion into her rear.

Salem was loving that feeling and she let Cinder do that for several long moments until she felt her butt was sufficiently protected by the sunscreen, and she turned her head back around and held back a giggle at seeing the concentration on Cinder’s face. “Cinder?”

“Y-yeah, Salem?”

“Your hands wandered again~”

Cinder looked back down and realized she had a very tight hold on Salem’s rear, and a huge blush spread across her face. “S-sorry!”

Salem kept her stare on her for several moments. “Cinder?”

“Y-yes…?”

“Your hands are still there~”


End file.
